<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter Right; A Relationship with Death by ALL_DA_SHIPS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231244">Enter Right; A Relationship with Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_DA_SHIPS/pseuds/ALL_DA_SHIPS'>ALL_DA_SHIPS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety filled Death, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Castiel realizes feelings, Cluelessness, Dean still believes he's straight, Death has a crush, Death needs help, F/M, Gen, He's not, Other, Pining, Poor thing, The Author Regrets Nothing, elegance, giving gifts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_DA_SHIPS/pseuds/ALL_DA_SHIPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You seem to intrigue Death, even without knowing. And honestly fluster him. We'll see where that takes us. Point of view switches from Second person focused on you to First person focused on Death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death/Reader, Destiel, Reader/Death, mentioned Destiel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DEATH CAN AND WILL PLAY A PIANO, EVENTUALLY. Just thought you should know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What in Chuck?” That became a new saying in your life. Take your guesses why. Back to the thing sitting on your table. Well no, not a thing. A solid black envelope with silver lettering. Just addressed to you. It was very pretty, elegant even. Huh. Might as well open it. An audible gasp escaped your lips. The letter inside matched the envelope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh this is beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who it was from however, remained a small mystery. The words on the paper were intriguing;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Y/N,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I trust you’ve gotten the letter. I may have taken the liberty of delivering it personally. I have… watched you, for a time. No need to hunt me down, my intentions are not malicious. You have intrigued me. And that many creatures cannot say. I hope you are well reading this. Do take care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that. Weird. It seemed truthful. That and anything with malicious intent would not send such a pretty letter. Crowley, maybe. Usually he just pops in without warning though. This was puzzling to you. There was no signature to the letter. And even you could tell whoever had written wasn’t exactly used to these kinds of things. You decided to think aloud, “Maybe Sam and Dean will know? Cas might be able to do something.” And that you set out to do. After an afternoon of pretending to have a normal life. You did just get back from a hunt. Perhaps the search will happen later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Son of a-” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Language”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was Sam. “You’re one to talk Sam, you’ve almost got a mouth as bad as Squirrel over here.” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>HEY”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You let out a snicker at Dean’s reaction to his appointed nickname. What? It was funny. “Anyways, did ya find anything? At all?” Sam leant back and did what some called “The Winchester Bitchface™”. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m assuming that’s a no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Y/N, all we have to go on is a letter. The writing itself is vague.” He put his attention back onto his computer. “Are you sure this was the only thing?” Now it was your turn to practice the Bitchface™. “Sam. I combed over my house maybe 10 times. And so did you. This was it.” He backed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay… </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I paced my office almost frantically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh why did I do that. I’m never this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was the word</span>
  <em>
    <span>, impulsive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> My fingers ran through my hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down! You are Death, a horseman! How does a human, a tiny bacteria on one out of a million petri dishes, DO THIS?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pacing picked up in speed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could go back in time? Maybe jump to the future to see her response?</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of my reapers stood outside the door. I’m guessing my pacing is a bit odd. “You can knock, you know.” They hurried in, quite frightened actually, and handed me the paperwork for this afternoon. I nodded and they left quickly, must be new. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was doing what, now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> … ah, of course. The human. Damn it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided to leave a gift this time, maybe the letter was a bit odd. Perhaps she would like this. It was a dainty silver bracelet with various protection charms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this will quench my growing anxiety every time she goes hunting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m curious to see her reaction, so I stuck around. I wonder if the wrapping will be appreciated. It’s a small black box with a thin silver bow tied around it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do hope she likes it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am Death, so no one sees me unless I want them to. I considered it, many times, while sitting in her living room. To simply appear and show myself. Perhaps it would be better to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, she’s here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is ridiculously unnerving. It is a simple bacteria on one out of a billion petri dishes. And yet here I am bringing gifts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear, she looks worse for wear. Maybe this isn’t the best time… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Too late, the box was noticed almost immediately. A new thought popped into my head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I get a hunter of all people jewelry. She might not even like it. Okay, okay, wait it out and see what happens.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This really wasn’t a good idea, the blood may be dried but there was still quite a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should watch over them more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She inspected the box and slowly took the ribbon off. She seemed tense, like something horrible would come from the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Paranoid hunters… Surely if it was something that horrible it would have a less elegant finish.</span>
  </em>
  <span> For some reason I felt almost offended. Why should I? She did not know it was me. But do hurry up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Useless anxiety. Human emotions are absolutely useless! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, she opened it. Their facial expressions were contradicting. Fear, confusion, mostly. Tiny movements around her eyes and the corners of her mouth. <em>S</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s smiling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Almost. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, I did a good thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She set the box down and carried the bracelet back to her room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s hoping she wears the damn thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And I left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was almost as unusual as the letter. But still almost sweet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I might contact Cas to see what he makes of it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That can wait though. Your last hunt was completely draining. At least nothing required stitches. This required a nice, hot bath and maybe a coma. The bracelet can be dealt with tomorrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still leaves the question who it’s from. There are plenty of protective charms on it. Maybe another hunter? It would be nice for someone to do what you do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And with that last thought, you relaxed for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we’re doing what now?!” This is a new level of stupid for the Winchesters. “We told you Y/N”, Sam tried to calm you down, to no avail. “I know what you said, idjit. I meant why. There better be a good explanation for this.” Dean stepped in, “We need info on this case. And so far the only person in our contacts lists who </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have it is Death.” You sat down at Bobby’s table. It seemed to be a safehouse at this point. “You are going to summon Death, put him in a bind, and ask questions? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How do you manage to go deeper than rock bottom?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three didn’t seem to have an answer. Bobby just glared at the boys. “I know you need info but why can’t you ask Cas?” Dean sighed, “We already have. And we got jack squat. So, last option.” Your head was in your hands. “Okay fine. You can do that, but i’m going to go and ask Cas my own questions.” It was Bobby’s turn to speak up. “Questions about what?” “This bracelet they left. It’s quite pretty really.” You showed the silver chain hanging from your wrist. “Well at least the charms can do more good than harm”, Bobby sighed and waved his hand around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just go ya idjit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You prayed, “Cas? I know you’ve already talked to Sam and Dean. But I have my own questions. Can you hear me?” You paused and listened for that familiar whoosh. “Can you come down, please?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There it was.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I guess please is the magic word huh.” “You said you had questions Y/N, ask them.” You turned around to face him. Actually smiling. “Good to see you too Cas. Can you take a look at this please. And maybe tell who it’s from?” You held out the bracelet in your hands. He looked puzzled, then almost relieved. I guess questions that didn’t mean the end of the world were welcome. He took the bracelet in his hands and studied it closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t exactly tell who it’s from.  But I can tell you what they are.” You looked back wide-eyed. “They’re not human?” “No, but I don’t think it’s any creature you hunt. The bracelet smells of Death. A reaper maybe.” That didn’t answer many questions. Just invited a few more. “Why would a reaper send me a letter, and a bracelet with charms on it?” Cas handed back the bracelet, “I cannot tell.” You thanked him anyways, and made your way back into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You froze on the threshold and sighed. “You haven’t started yet, have you?” Dean smiled at you and chuckled. “Nope, we’re waiting for you princess.” You walked past them to the fridge and muttered under your breath. “Let’s get this show on the road. I have yet to meet the great Death you talk about.” Sam and Dean chuckle and start the ritual. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A summoning? Intriguing. It’s not like I’m busy, or have any choice. Lets see who’s foolish enough to summon me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have got to be shitting me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course I didn’t say it out loud. Instead, “To what do I owe the pleasure, Dean.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please keep up the cool exterior, this is not the time. Nor place.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well thank upstairs this oaf is too self absorbed to notice anything about me. Or not. Great, he froze. “You okay, Death. I mean I get the irony of the question but even to me you seem off.” I attempted my best ‘Death Stare’, ha. “What do you want, Dean. I’m busy.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, busy figuring out what to get the human standing in this very room. Do not make eye contact.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Nice to see you too. We need answers. Already tried all our contacts. You’re last on the list.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least they got answers. Seems a big hunt, especially for her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Concern, great. Good Chuck I don’t think I could’ve lasted five more minutes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, that was obvious. And now back to the sodding drawing board. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, another vase broken.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That has to be the fifth one. This one seemed to damage the walls. Oh well, it was very satisfying to throw. Back to insufferable thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every nice gift I think of seems to contradict hunting. I watch her constantly, and yet I can’t think of something, anything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A knock? Maybe that last reaper learned. “Come in.” My office was no longer trashed. But I was still breathing heavy, and looking disheveled. Suit jacket and tie on the back of my chair, and my sleeves rolled up to my elbows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blasted human. I look a mess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn’t a reaper either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel?” This was interesting. “What are you doing here? I never get angels.” The angel simply greeted me and stepped past the threshold. And snapped his fingers. Like before, my office was now a mess. Papers covering about every flat surface. A few broken vases. There was a notepad next to a decanter, I’m not dumb enough to trash those. “As I suspected.” Such ‘mysterious’ things, angels. “Castiel what are you doing? And why?” He sat on top of my desk and sighed. “We’re very different, Death, but we do have one thing in common.” Okay this is ridiculously suspicious. “And that is?” “In love with the bacteria called humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh f-</span>
  </em>
  <span>(cw says no f words). </span>
  <em>
    <span>How? Too late to feign ignorance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I sighed and reached for the decanter and a glass. “How exactly did you figure that out? And what do you mean in common? Last I checked you couldn’t tell human emotions from your own.” The angel sighed, again. “Because I’ve come to deal with my own feelings for a human. And I recognize the thoughts crossing your face. You’re incredibly anxious, and concerned for her well being.” I raised an eyebrow, “Her?” I think Castiel hung around the Winchesters too much. I was greeted with a Bitchface™. “You may be skilled at hiding your expressions from humans, but I can sense your energy. That, and you wouldn’t look in her direction. Death, even Dean knew something was different.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blasted Angels.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Fine. You caught me. Happy?” He smirked! “Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This is ridiculous. I can’t have struck THAT low. Oh but I did. I’m going to the Winchesters of all people.  This is a new low.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, nothing I thought up would be suitable. Then I weighed the embarrassment of asking a reaper, or the Winchesters. Unfortunately Winchesters fit the bill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be humiliating. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoped the area out first. Second guessing myself every step. It’s just my luck that the Winchesters and that Bobby character are the only ones there. Time to pop in I suppose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poof, ha.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Holy-!” “Hello Dean, Sam. You too Bobby.” “Death! Wonderful! To what do we owe the pleasure?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It appears I am not welcome.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I muttered, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” “I’m sorry what?”- Dean. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> sigh escaped my lips. “I need… your…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It isn't supposed to be this difficult. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bobby spoke this time. “Need what?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good Chuck just get this over with. Deep breath.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I need your help with something.” Their faces were astounding. I haven’t seen something like it in a long time. “You need what now? Why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially you, need our help?” “Dean. Always with the questions. It’s a long story so I suggest you sit down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so I told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Y/N here?” “No” “Good because she needn’t hear this conversation.” For once there wasn’t a question there, odd. “Any ways I have been watching Y/N for some time likely since birth. She intrigues me. And I wish to get to know her better. The letter, the gifts? From yours truly. And I’ve run out of ideas on what to give or even how to present myself. You three are around her the most. I think you can answer my questions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They look absolutely stupid, mouths hanging almost to the floor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bobby snapped out of it first. “So let me get this straight, you are in love with Y/N? And want to give her gifts. Maybe tell her it was you. So you come to us for ideas. I’m basically a father to her and these to princesses she already calls ‘bro’.” I responded, “That would be the gist of it. You two. Please shut your mouths, you’ll attract flies.” And they did. “Okay. Anyone else having a hard time wrapping their head around this?!” Dean was standing up and pacing. “I don’t see a major issue,  besides, I’m sure she won’t love me back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Okay 1- you’re one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. 2- you’re older than god, not human, and in love with who I think of as my sister. Also the fact you don’t think she won’t love you back. I’m not used to the uh, cynicalness coming from you.” I raised an eyebrow, that’s interesting. Dean groaned again. “I was going to use this for blackmail but this works better. Sam and me whichever phone we took the video on.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>A video?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A video. Of what? Dean approached with a mobile phone. “The day we summoned you for answers. This is Y/N maybe five minutes after you left. The angle is a bit weird but just listen to what she says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean was right, the angle was horrible. At least the sound was decent. “Dean! DEEAAAANNNNNN!” “Yeah?!” “Why in Chuck’s name did you not tell me death was hot? I mean really I don’t think I stopped staring!” There was a short silence. “Okay we’ll address that later. Why would I say a guy is hot?” I couldn’t see her face but her body language was almost sarcastic by itself. “Dean you can’t go two minutes without looking Cas up and down. That and I heard you ask him to dinner like two days ago. You’re fooling absolutely no one.” Dean made a muffled noise in the video. I might’ve chuckled at that. “Okay moving on from that. Why- How…? … how do I phrase this? Uh...uhm. Okay, explain the sudden feelings toward the literal horseman Death.” “I don’t know. He shows up, attractive and sarcastic. How could I not?” I heard a groan from the video. “I’m so glad I’m straight.” “Ha, yeah right.” That produced another chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Camera click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I look back up and Sam has taken a photo of me. I rolled my eyes and stood up. “Let me see the photo Sam.” He turned the phone around but refused to hand it to me. “You look adorable Death.” He chuckled almost maniacally. I had a rare smile on my face and </span>
  <em>
    <span>endearment</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things in my eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of all the bloody time to use the confounded machine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think my mouth was open, like mid-gasp. Dean saw an opportunity, “Do close your mouth Death, you’ll attract flies.” Ahah, Dean received a nasty glare, maybe my best one yet. I almost left, and then remembered why I came here in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the video, sincerely. But now I need gift ideas. Or something resembling a plan.” Dean smiled and grabbed a notepad, “She’s interested in plenty of things. Some stuff she isn’t capable of doing. Now I need your opinion on this plan action. Do you want to show yourself now? Later? A specific date?” Dean wrote a few things on the notepad and waited for a response, for a while. “Well, the anniversary of when I delivered the letter is soon. You humans seem to like anniversaries.” Bobby and Sam both looked on almost dumbfounded. “Oh please hurry up and wrap your heads around it. I’m being sincere.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t work.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I need more gift ideas, preferably enough for one every week leading up.” He just kept scribbling onto the paper. “Okay, here’s a list. Favorite things, places, things she always talks about. Besides you.” He smirked and leant back, then took notice of the two beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you two chuckleheads just process already. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> have feelings for each other. Might as well speed it up so I don’t have to hear about her crush every night.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That sobered them up quickly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Thank you for the information, but I’m assuming there’s a price?” Dean shrugged. “Not a price, but a warning.” His features hardened quickly. “You break her heart. Or harm her in any way, physically, emotionally, mentally, however. You will see such unbridled rage you may even be impressed.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Exciting. I’m almost sure he’s serious.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “If those are the terms and conditions so be it. Pleasure doing business.” And I left</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Another gift! They’re popping up so frequently now. I wonder what it is.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> gift, more like two. A letter sitting atop a long, narrow box. They were appropriately themed. You decided to go with the letter first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Y/N,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do hope you like this gift, seen as it may be the last one given under animosity. I wish to meet you, if you wish. You frequently intrigue me and worry me sick when out on hunts. I have come to realize my feelings for you. With the help of your angel friend apparently. Would tomorrow work? If the time does not work do not worry about responding. I will reschedule. Does Hillside Springs work for you. I understand it’s one of your more favorable places. I look forward to meeting you. And possibly the next step in our relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well. They certainly got better at writing letters. Wait, wait. CASTIEL ACTUALLY KNEW WHO IT WAS?! Lying bastard. Let’s see what’s in the box.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You had suspicions, few things could fit in this box. A rifle, of course. You chuckled and looked it over.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s very nice. Looks expensive too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You turned it over and laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course there’s protective charms all over it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were at Bobby’s later that day, showing off the gun your admirer delivered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re all acting weird. The hell?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They all looked almost constipated. Dean just kept looking at the gun, then me, and giggling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Guys what’s going on. You’re all acting weird, especially you Dean.” He chuckled and sat down on the couch. “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>admirer</span>
  </em>
  <span> contacted us for gift ideas. And seeing how you’re gushing over that gun is just hilarious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened almost comically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You talked to him...them...her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whichever. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Asshole chuckled again. “Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want us to reveal too much. Besides. Watching you getting confused about this is hilarious. Anyways, when are you meeting?” Eyes widened again. “How did you know that?” “He didn’t only come to us for gift ideas. I mean he was really clueless. It was almost funny. So, when?” “Tomorrow. And before you ask, Hillside Springs. I’m going around noon.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quit friggin laughing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “So he did take my suggestion. Well you might want to head on home. You might need some extra time to figure out what to wear princess.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh damn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh that’s a good idea now that I think about it. I’ll catch you guys later.” No disagreements, so you left. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Outfit description yayyyyyyyyy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>It’s kinda warm, so…</span>
  </em>
  <span> You dug through your clothes. You didn’t own many nice things, besides suits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There’s a pretty sage green dress you forgot about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a short length so here’s hoping it fits.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It did, thank Chuck. And it looked quite flattering. Short sleeves, low-ish v-line. It was very cute. Paired with some white sandals and a few pieces of the jewelry he’d gotten you. You looked absolutely stunning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s hoping.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m early. Great.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You took a small walk around the pond, simply thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he’s cute. At least he’s a romantic.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’d made a few laps before noticing a figure on a bench close by. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You walked towards him and came to a terrifying thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> No, no, no, no I can’t be dead. Not now. Is he here for someone else?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You looked around and panicked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the only one here. Please not now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a notice of you and stood up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, please no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You didn’t try to run, you at least knew that much. But the small distance between the two of you almost felt like an eternity. “Hello Y/N, you look lovely today.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Face to face, wonderful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m flattered you came personally to collect my soul, but this is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> timing. I-I was just about to meet an admirer a-and…” You trailed off into silence. Death gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re flattered, but that is not why I’m here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Then, why are you? Here.” He smiled again and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. “This, is why I’m here.” You almost, quite literally, short circuited making the connection. The letter only had two words, but matched the letters your admirer kept sending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Signed, Death</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You?! It was you the whole time?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Death smiled and did a small bow. “None other my dear.” You walked small circles around that park muttering a string of curses. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He let out an exasperated sigh, “Your soul, and yourself as a human, intrigue me. I didn’t realize the feeling. Only that I had to protect you. Then your angel friend Castiel confronted me about it, and I had a name for the feeling. Love.” You couldn’t seem to wrap your head around this. One of the four horsemen, the most powerful one at that!, just confessed his love to you. He looked almost amused at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand this is a bit much to understand. But I believe you reciprocate, yes?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>THE F-, HOW?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “How, exactly do you know that? I’m not denying it, but I never responded to the letters.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Confusing motherf-. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I may have contacted Sam and Dean, and Bobby, for a plan on how to proceed with gifts. And on how to present myself. They were shocked, then Dean showed me a video of you on a tangent.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? I swear if this dude gets any more confusing I may sock him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/><span>“A video?” There was an unmistakable note of,</span><em><span> impatience</span></em><span>, in your voice. He smirked again. “Yes my dear. The day your brothers summoned and bound me for information, the day after my first gift to you. You went on a small rant of, and I quote, </span><em><span>how hot Death is.</span></em><span>” He didn’t stop smirking. </span><em><span>DAMNIT. </span></em><span>“I’m going to murder Dean.” “Oh the irony.” Oh, then a realization hit you like a sack of </span><em><span>bricks.</span></em> <em><span>Death just confessed his love to </span></em><b><em>me</em></b><em><span>. And I’ve pretty much done the same…</span></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t seem to be able to wrap her head around this. Is it really that unusual? At least she’s calmed down a bit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Would you like to sit down. I wish to, discuss, our relationship.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a shock.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Uh, yeah. I’d like to discuss it too.” I took her hand and led her towards a bench. She spoke up again, “It’s warm today, aren’t you hot in that long coat?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t feel anything. Seriously.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m fine dear, please sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sat down and she hesitated. “W… What do you want, in this relationship?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a simple question.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You dear, and your safety.” “O-ok. Can we set boundaries? Maybe talk about the future?” I straightened to look more attentive. “You don’t need my permission for boundaries. And I’d love to talk of the future.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I love her smile.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Heh, it’s kinda funny asking Death about the future.” “I suppose it is dear.” She thought for a minute and started again. “I don’t want you to come between me and hunting. Uhm, don’t yell, during arguments. Just stay loyal please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those, are sad boundaries.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Anything for you. Anything at all.” “Do you have any boundaries?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “As you’re happy I am too. I just want you to be a little more careful. That’s all.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think mine are worse at this point.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smiled again, a little nervous though. “Is that all?” “That is everything my dear.” “Okay, can we talk about the future now, heh.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t really see the joke but oh well.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Of course dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to spend every waking moment of my life loving you. And the afterlife too. I might not be able to spend all my time being with you, but the thought of you already makes me a little happy.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Sappy things these creature, full of sentiment.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I agree Y/N. Hopefully the afterlife part isn’t soon. I don’t have anything specific, you seem to word them perfectly.” She smiled the entire time. Then took my hands and smiled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fairly certain my mouth dropped.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Can I kiss you, please?” She didn’t say anything, just leaned in. It was chaste and could almost be considered a peck, but it was the most perfect thing on this planet, besides her. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled. “I’d love to spend eternity like this. But maybe we should return to Bobby’s. I may have tipped off your family and I’m sure they’re awaiting our responses.” She giggled again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh a beautiful sound.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m sure they are. And I’ve been waiting to wring my hands around Dean’s neck.” Now it was my turn to laugh. “I’d like to see that very much.” We walked a short distance, her hands in mine.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I really could spend an eternity like this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Then disappeared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Death dropped the two of you in front of Bobby’s long driveway. “I think it might be good if they say this before we walked in”, Death smiled, a rare thing, and tightened his grip on your hand. “A wonderful idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blackbird</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She giggled at the name, “Do you mind that nickname?” “Not at all dear.” you kissed him on the cheek and continued walking down the driveway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re all going to flip their shit. I am in a relationship with Death himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quartet saw you approaching from the window. Of course Cas was there, he wouldn’t miss a chance to see his </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend. Sam and Dean had giddy smiles on their faces as they watched the two of you slowly walk. Bobby just shook his head, “They better hurry up. I’m not getting any younger here.” Cas, the bi disaster himself, just watched Dean smile and bounce like a five year-old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death paused just before the porch, “We’re here my dear. Let’s introduce the new couple, shall we?” You snorted a little and sighed. “I was about to say you talk funny but then I realized you’re probably older than God.” “Correct assumption my dear, let’s go.” You opened the door and smiled brightly. You were met by two giddy brothers, an exasperated Father, and an </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> lovesick angel. “Wonderful news everyone.” You held up your hand, and Death’s tangled in it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s blushing, oh my god he’s blushing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean notices too, “Heyy Death, you look absolutely embarrassed, it’s almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A Death™ stare while Death is blushing is absolutely adorable. Dean just laughed. Then Castiel piped up, “You should have seen his reaction when Y/N called him Blackbird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death’s face was entirely red now and his free hand tried to cover it up. “Aww Death.” Dean was about to fall over from laughing. You kissed Death’s cheek and he lifted you entangled hands to his face. Bobby chuckled, “Never thought I’d actually live to see the day Death himself blushed.” Death seemed to compose himself long enough for a warning. “Any word of this get’s out I lose my reputation and it could put Y/N in danger.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was disgustingly sobering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your smile dropped a bit and contemplated teaching your now boyfriend how to read a room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a damn minute, DEAN.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your face hardened as you remembered your words from earlier. “DEAN WINCHESTER. WHY IN ALL OF HELL DID YOU SHOW HIM  A VIDEO OF ME RANTING?!?!?” That lightened the mood. He smirked and chuckled nervously. “Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to use it for blackmail. BUT, your Mr. Death over here was behaving like a lovesick teenager. So, I did you a favor and showed him proof that you were both head over heels for each other. Your welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death straightened at being called a lovesick teenager, his face still flushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay I’m definitely going to strangle him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m gonna strangle you.”, you deadpanned. “Ooooh, so scary.” He doubled over laughing. The other three looked on, shaking their heads. Bobby took charge, “Get out of here ya idjit, enjoy you two’s ‘first date’”, he chuckled at that. Death nodded and smiled, squeezing your hand. And the two of you left. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I dropped us on a secluded path in a park, just for security. Y/N looked up, “You took us back to Hillside?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always questions.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Would you like to go somewhere else dear? I can go anywhere you’d like.” She shook her head, “No, no. I like this place. I just expected you to be more… over the top.” “Would you like me to be?” A chuckle, “I’d like you to be you. And to not always go on my decisions.” “It’s been taken into consideration.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean might have been right on lovesick, wonderful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We stopped at a clearing and moved towards a bench, then sat. “Anything you’d like to do? I mean it, anything at all.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her laugh is such a beautiful sound.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Such a silly little blackbird. I don’t mind what you pick.” She reached up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> my nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Human behavior is weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What was that?” “Affection, tweety bird.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Hm. Do it again.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long can I keep her laughing like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She did it again. Then kissed my cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a very affectionate human, you do realize?” Y/N shuffled around a bit and laid her head on my shoulder, grabbing my hand. “Do you mind?”, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always with QUESTIONS. I hope she never stops asking.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No my dear, as long as you’re comfortable.” She sighed and squeezed my hand, “You’re already putting me first, and we’ve only been together for less than a day. It’s ok to put yourself first sometimes.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a selfless little thing, I want to put you first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get used to it dear. I’ve finally found someone to put first, and I’m going to, every waking moment.” She sighed and squeezed my hand. “Anything that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do? It’s not always my decision you know.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chuck almighty the selflessness in her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “There is somewhere I’d love to show you, but maybe another day.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She POUTS! Adorable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I want to go! Where is it?” “My home dear. In another dimension.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahah, too soon for such a place.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You’re probably right.” She stretched a bit and laid back down. “We’ve been here for hours, Death, and it only felt like minutes.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I suppose I should take you back. Up up.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Light as a feather. </span>
  </em>
  <span> We stood up and started walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to do one thing before you leave.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, no need to be nervous.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She turned around and tilted her head a bit. I leant in quickly before my nerves got the better of me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her lips are soft, and full.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Y/N’s arms wrapped around my neck and returned the kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nerves, dammit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I pulled away and she smiled. “I loved that.” She tiptoed and kissed me on my cheek. “I did too dear. Let’s get you home now, shall we?” So we walked, not far, but to a more secluded area. I dropped us off on Bobby’s porch. “I’d love to do this again dear. Anytime for you is great.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh her laugh, such a pure thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We walked in. The trio were all sitting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>expecting us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m simply here to drop Y/N off.” I turned and smiled, “by dear.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>